1. Field
The current disclosure relates to data communications, and more particularly, to policing a flow of data traffic in switches in communication networks.
2. Background
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Traffic between a data provider network and a data receiver network is conventionally policed for a Service Level Agreement (SLA) compliance at egress devices in an edge switch that connects the provider network to the receiver network. However, policing at the egress devices results in dropping some data packets that have been significantly processed, for example through ingress and egress devices of a switch fabric.